


Pride (Alpha!Yandere!Light Yagami x Reader)

by exhoseok



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Yagami Light is a Dick, Yandere, Yandere Light Yagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhoseok/pseuds/exhoseok
Summary: Something was very off the moment you caught Light Yagami's scent.Even more off was the moment he caught the scent of yours.





	Pride (Alpha!Yandere!Light Yagami x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> part of my requests on my tumblr https://uhhhhyandere.tumblr.com/ i decided to post here  
im also a slut! for Light heehee

It was a dangerous world to be living as an unmated omega. At least, that’s what the old omegas always said to you, and your mom, every single day of your life, but she was acting like your job itself wasn’t the definition of peril in the first place. That, however, would just turn into a whole other argument about how your life choices, as an omega, no less, is going to get you hurt or killed. 

You’d never tell her you _loved_ the danger. Daresay, you_ craved_ it. The adrenaline about catching a criminal, the ice in your vein after a chase. It was almost like you were an omega with alpha blood pumping through you, but your heats always reminded you of your biology, and your fucking mom.

You’d never let it define you. Just because being a detective is an “alpha-dominated career,” doesn’t mean you can’t kick ass and take names. It didn’t matter you were the only omega in your graduating class amongst alphas and betas in criminal justice or the occasional jeers from caught criminals who leer at your scent. Sure, you were an omega, and you wouldn’t change it. Would your life be easier if you were an alpha? It sure as hell would, but where’s the challenge in that? Where’s the _fun_ if there aren’t ten alphas pissed at you for scoring better than they did? _Geez,_ the looks on their faces were scrumptious. There was nothing that brought you more pride than that. 

By the same token, nothing made you more furious than when an alpha _thinks_ they’re superior to you from the get-go and talked to and treated you as such. Blood would boil and you’d just want to thrash them, but by giving off their stupid _alpha scent,_ biology would take over and you’d be inclined to listen _now_, determined to kill them _later._

By nature, when you were asked by the NPA to join the Kira case, the biggest case of all time, you didn’t hesitate to accept and fly into Japan. Out of all detectives, you were picked! An _omega_. If that’s not a flying “fuck you,” to every person who bullied and abhorred you down to believing you couldn’t do it, you didn’t know what was. 

But then you told your mom, the single most discouraging women in the world, who tripled guessed your decision. “It’s too easy for alphas to pick you out. You’re unmated! You don’t know what could happen!” You told her you were going to find out and flew out that night. 

The Task Force was a group of _men_, ugh, who, also, were alphas and betas. Walking into the room on your first day, you allowed yourself to be scrutinized under their gazes. You’d wanted to punch one man, who you later found out was Matsuda, who you also found out was a little bit of an underappreciated idiot, so you’re glad you didn’t throw hands. He just happened to be the one to mention your biological curse, which was already registered amongst the group as soon as you walked in. 

You didn’t mind them. They didn’t seem to mind working with you and certainly didn’t treat you much different despite the forces of nature setting you apart from the rest. L, the freak he was, (okay, that’s a little rude on your part, but the guy pops a squat on a chair, looks like he hasn’t slept in days, and has never gone a day without eating a year’s worth a sugar) seemed to duly note your presence outside of the case. It was like it didn’t even matter to him, which is nice, because it certainly didn’t matter to you. His scent was good, but a drafting scent. One you could follow, but don’t. 

And then you have the fucking polar opposite in the other chair. God, he fucking _reeks._ Not a bad smell, nonono, it was so damn good, but it was so damn overpowering. You had to keep your distance. Despite your natural disassociation with your biology with things like your career choice, you knew red flags and how to avoid them, and if L was a single flag, Light was the goddamned UN. You obviously couldn’t ignore him, but you sure as hell didn’t go out of your way to initiate conversation. You worked together, and that was it. 

And he was a prime suspect, though neither L or Light would admit it. If you had eyes, which you did, luckily, you knew L knew something, and, honestly, it was all_ so_ convenient for Light. Sure, you were biased towards the alpha whose scent didn’t impair your senses, you’d admit, no matter how bad it was to be so as a detective, but you couldn’t help yourself. Light was too perfect. 

And he was exactly who you hated. Yeah, he seems pretty nice, pretty _fake._ You could sense it. Call it omega senses, but you knew he naturally looked down on you for being an omega. A sick feeling in your gut when he was around always told you. You caught his eyes occasionally, gleaming with predatorial senses and pride. 

You were almost _thankful_ for Misa when she started hanging around. It at least muddled his scent with hers a little bit, and it was another omega to have around. Even though she might have been the most annoying creature you’ve ever met, popping in the room with a high-pitched, “Light,” in a sing-song voice, she probably had good intentions. Unless she was the Second Kira, which is also something L is pretty convinced about. Geez, if you can get one tiniest bit of tangible evidence, they’d both be done for. 

“This isn’t right,” Matsuda says, uneasy next to you watching the dual monitors. His eyes shift between them, one with Light lying on the floor, handcuffed, black shirt riding up to show his lower stomach and the line of the black pants. The other showed Misa in a worse condition. 

“You just think Misa’s hot,” you joked. “Kidding, yeah, that was insensitive. In case you don’t remember, if Misa is the Second Kira, we can’t be too sure, and Light _literally_ asked to be in there.” You watched his screen, watched him stare right into the camera, right into _you._ Chills crept down your spine, even though you knew he wasn’t looking right at you, the very aspect of the fire in his eyes was enough to force your eyes to Misa. 

“You say I think Misa is pretty, but I see how you look at Light.” You scowled, visibly disgusted at the aspect. “Don’t even pretend! I have good eyes, Y/N. I can’t say I judge you. He’s hot.” You groaned, shoving your arm into his.

“Don’t say stupid things. We’re working. Besides, you honestly think I could sneak looks at him without being decapitated by Misa’s laser eyes towards any woman that actually looks at him? You overestimate me.” He laughed, silently saying _whatever you say._ You ignored his snickering form, refocusing on your job. 

“I think we can call it a day, everyone.” L calls. “Go home.” Geez, he’s as bright and happy as ever. Sending Matsuda one last glare, you wished them all a good night and head out, a voracious pair of eyes cemented in your head on your way back to your temporary home.

“It’s all too convenient! Of _course,_ Kira starts killing again. It’s exactly what he wants to prove! It’s so fucking aggravating.” You mutter. A few weeks later, when the killings began again, Mogi suggested you take a walk and get some coffee before you exploded in the office. “He’s a damn snake.” You reentered the room, a tray of a few black cups of coffee being set down before you approached. “Your plan is nuts,” you resumed, “so of course we have to do it.” 

“Y/N, you can’t agree with this! It’s immoral,” you don’t know why Matsuda is convinced he’s the voice of reason. The beta’s eyes pleaded. 

“What else do you suggest? Even Soichiro is agreeing, and he’s Light’s father. I know it’s not up to me, but I think that we have to take dire methods if we want to further this case, instead of keeping them locked up until they die.” Matsuda’s lips twisted, but he didn’t speak again. Not even as Soichiro packed up his car and went on his way did he speak. Even you, who backed the plan, felt troubled at the distress in the back of that car. 

Light’s scream shouldn’t have affected you as it did when Soichiro aimed the blank. It _shouldn’t _have reverberated down your system and sent you into distress, but it did. Aizawa noticed your discomfort, as an alpha, he would. You shook your head._ Not a good sign. Why did Matsuda even mention it? Damn him…_

Ever since Matsuda made his little snide towards you about Light, you’ve actually begun to consciously notice how many times your eyes flittered to the screen he was on, your heart squeezing at the sight of his ragged form._ What the actual fuck am I doing? He’s Kira, he has to be! _You couldn’t let his nature convince you otherwise, but hearing his yell, just terrified of the gun his father pulled on him, maybe… maybe you were giving him too hard of a time. 

All suspicion incriminates him, but without evidence, he’s innocent. Taking breaths to cool yourself down after the blank fired, you imagined what would have happened if the gun was real, the blood on the seat and dripping from his forehead, body revulsed back, limp. That image haunted you. Aizawa’s hand landed on your shoulder; his scrutiny was heavy as he must have released some sort of pheromone to calm you down. You ripped your arm from him, though the scent alleviated the anxiety, and you thanked him nonetheless.

The next time you came into the office after L insisted you needed a few days off, you really weren’t expecting to walk into the chain that connected Light and L, and the whining Misa behind them. You scurried in so none of them took note of your presence and resumed their routine. 

You ignored the relief in your system when you saw Light safe and healthy. I_t’s just my imagination… it has to be. _Still, you continued to notice how your gaze lingered on him as he focused on the computer, frowning in thought, eyebrows furrowing, bickering with L next to him, and had to actually restrain yourself from being caught not only by Light, but, more dangerously, Misa. _What’s wrong with me? _

_Ma_tsuda cleared his throat and winked at you from across the table. “I hate you,” you mouthed back, before looking back down at your paperwork. The chair he sat on made the ugliest noise as he skootched it over to sit next to you, most likely gaining the attention of everyone in there. “What do you want?” you whispered. He smiled.

“I just wanted to tell you that when you’re not looking at him, he’s looking at you. Like right now.” You rubbed your entire face with your hands. 

“Matsuda, if you don’t go back to where you were just sitting and mind your own business, I’m going to throw you out the window.” You ended your threat with a smile. As soon as Matsuda returned to his initial position, you risked a glance over. Indeed, you watched brown eyes flick back to the screen quickly. Matsuda had no shame and didn’t bother to hide his smile as he drank a sip of his water.

Your heat was coming soon. Not only was it on your schedule, but you could sense it, but you didn’t have time to let it distract you. You had the whole Yotsuba Group to take down, after all. There was no time to take off work, so you took an unhealthy amount of suppressants and worked harder than ever. It wasn’t easy to avoid Light, but it was easy for him not the confront you about the rising tension between the two of you with L always five feet apart. 

But, lord knows you felt it. Whenever he was nearby, his scent consumed you like a thick, almond and honey smelling fog. Your limbs shook and your mind would teeter until he walked away. It has to be because of your coming heat. Nothing, _no one_, has ever affected you like this, close to your heat or not. You couldn’t let nature affect you like this, now of all times! You had to focus!

But how the _fuck_ were you supposed to focus on a wild goose chase in this guy’s damn Ferrari, or whatever it was, when your damn heat decided to come a whole two days early as you sped down the road like a maniac? Geez, you had the shittiest luck of all time, you decided. You writhed on the seat, seeking friction in the leather underneath you, ignoring the liquid streak made by the action in between your legs. You couldn’t imagine the havoc you were wreaking, speeding down the speedway with your heat strengthening your scent and probably wafting all over Japan. 

If it weren’t for Aizawa and the police force barricading the road, you’re sure the entire galaxy would be hunting after you. Head against the steering wheel and you pulled it into a park, you ignored the pooling heat in your core, shaking while you grabbed your gun from the holster and exited the car. You pursued forward, staying back as L’s helicopter landed and pulling your gun towards the estranged man. Matsuda pulled up next to you. 

“Uh, Y/N,” he whispered. You hummed, legs shoulder with the part as both arms were held in a proper offensive position. “I can… I can smell you.” You grunted, sending a glare in his direction before focusing back forward. 

“_Shut. Up_,” you growled through closed teeth. “We’ll worry about that later.” The man you chased all across God’s creation, a beta, luckily, began his walk of shame towards the police car. Until he dropped and died. 

_From a heart attack._

“What the fuck?!” You exclaimed. You went to move further up, but the man’s arm stopped you. 

“You can’t! You’re in heat! I don’t even know how you’re standing up!” You stared forward, pissed off that he was right. Senses tingling, your eyes flicked to meet dilated, _hungry_ brown ones sitting in the helicopter nearby.

“Me _fucking _neither! Go. I have to get out of here.” You looked at the cars that surrounded you, tearing your gaze while you still could, “somehow.” You were limping by the time you made it back to the vehicle, slamming the door shut and maneuvering your way out of this mess. Luckily, every goddamned cop in the region was on that highway, so there was none to pull you over as you sped like a Nascar driver on meth until you made it to the safety of your apartment. 

You were a hot mess though, a_ hot_ mess. Sweat beaded down your skin, matting down your hair, viscous liquid dripping down your thighs under your pants, heart palpitating. You needed your clothes off now, and you had half a mind to do it in the parking lot, though you didn’t lose that much judgment. You hurried to the safety on the other side of your locked apartment door. Immediately, you fell to the ground, scratching and wiggling out of your clothes, seeking the coolness of the wooden floor against your naked body. 

You’re so disgusting, but you just didn’t care. 

It might be a good idea to call off work for a little while. Your heats, like every other heat, was different. Your heats only happened once every six months, but when they came, they _came_ (and you did too). Two weeks you’re out at least in the stifling conditions. Locked in the emptiness of your place, you resigned yourself to the homemade nest in the corner of your bedroom. You’ve suffered every heat alone. This would be no different. 

During the second week, your cell phone rang. Groaning, a hand pats the bed above you in search of the device. You answered with a slurred greeting. 

“Y/N! I—I know this is terrible timing, but I—this can’t wait until after your—I’m sorry. L’s dead.” You shot up straight, straining your system and making you lightheaded at the quick movement. “He died just today. Don’t come, you can’t—.” You hung up on him,

_Don’t come? Fuck that! _Twisting into an upright position, you ingest_ five _tablets and struggle to change into your clothes. You curse out every person who stares at you strangely as you limp into the parking lot, the white-hot pain crippling you as you sit down and start the car. 

“Fuck!” This was a terrible idea, but what were you supposed to do? Stay put? How can you stay put now that Kira, you presume, had killed L? Tears laced your eyes as you pulled out, windows up and air conditioning on max. At every stoplight, you resisted the urge to unabashedly grind on the seat, because the f_ucking stick shift_ was looking appetizing right about now! Pulling you, you hurried, pressing the number and ID card in the elevator. Weak, you leaned against the back of it, hands tight against the metal bar. _Please, no one come in. _Your scent in the small space was a recipe for disaster. 

But as soon as you went out of it, it hit you like a truck. _Almond and honey_. You didn’t even fucking think about Light being here. You can’t imagine his effect on you now that you’re on your heat. You had no choice but to ignore it. Trudging down the hallway, you tore the door open to find no dead body, just multiple men grouped together. All their heads pointed to you as you entered, but you were paralyzed to the spot. The scent. _I’m the dumbest bitch alive! _

“Y/N! What are you doing here?!” Soichiro’s voice. You pushed forward, willing yourself to hold your breath against the sickeningly sweet scent around you. It would drown you.   
“Where is he?” you asked, stray tears either from your heat or the overwhelming despair slipping down your skin onto the floor. “_Tell me what happened. Now._” It was almost comical, an omega in heat trying to order a group of betas and alphas. You could feel Light’s sharp eyes bleeding into you, but you ignored it. Looking to every other person, finally taking a breath in through your mouth. 

“Kira killed L. I shouldn’t have called.”

“No, you shouldn’t have!” Aizawa agreed. “You need to get out of here before you put this whole building in a frenzy! What were you thinking, coming here, in heat, as an unmated omega?” It was affecting him badly. You stood your ground though. “Matsuda, do something useful today and get her home.” His eyes flashed red. Oh no. This was getting predatory. Matsuda took your arm, allowing you to shift you shaking weight onto him, but, god, rolling on your dumbass streak, you jeopardized a look back. To Light.

A mistake. 

His chest heaved in and out, eyes blood red. His hand gripped the seat where L sat in a death grip, nailing pushing in on the seat. Matsuda moved you forward out the door. 

“Come on. We have to go.” You looked at him. “Yeah, I saw.” He saw you put Light Yagami into a rut. _Shit._

The real walk of shame was returning to the Task Force the next week, fully recovered. Your pride wouldn’t let you look at anyone else different, but you felt perturbed entering the main room. Everyone was already there, sitting in a circle. 

“Ah, Y/N. We were just waiting for you. Come sit.” Light’s dad says. The available seat is the one directly across from Light, whose eyes followed your movement as you sit down. 

“Um, if I may before we start. I apologize for what happened last time. It was my lack of judgment. It was unprofessional and has never occurred in my career prior. I promise it will not happen again.” You spoke calmly, back straight and poised as you explained. 

“None of us blame you,” Soichiro reassures. “You’re a good detective with a good head on your shoulders. It’s forgotten.” He says it’s forgotten, and the others agree, but Light’s eyes don’t forgive and forget. They’re as sharp as ever. “So, let’s move on.” 

You’re not sure how comfortable you are with Light as the new L. What with him being a prime suspect just months ago, it sat unsettled in your stomach as he took the lead, ordering everyone around politely. Fakely. Much like him, you also don’t forget the certainness L had he was Kira, or how the world coincidentally proved him innocent. Light was a genius, yes, you couldn’t deny it, and you couldn’t underestimate him.

Even though he’s _younger_ than you. Not by much, but he’s still in college while you graduated already. It was a pride thing. Some kid coming around and taking charge, looking down at you not only because of your omega nature, but because, despite being his elder, he didn’t respect you. Maybe one was contingent on the other.

“Y/N,” he called, “help me with this.” You agreed because you had to. The assignment took longer than anyone else’s, and by the time you were two-thirds the way done, the rest of the Task Force had gone home, leaving you two in tense, sweet-smelling silence_. I have to say something. I can’t ignore it. _

“Light,” you said from the seat next to him. He tilted his head, peering at you from the side. “Look, I know you don’t want to talk about it, but we have to. I’m sorry I… you know. I didn’t mean to. I wasn’t thinking, and I can’t imagine what Misa thought.” He sucked in a swift and sharp huff of air at the mention of her name. “I hope, as professionals, we can move on.” He didn’t answer immediately, perching his elbow on the table and chin in his hand. _Guess not. _

He began to chuckle then, recapturing your attention. He spun in the chair to face you; long legs crossed neatly in front of him. His head tilted in amusement.

“_As professionals,”_ he mocks. “Don’t even try to play that card. Not now, of all times.” You quirked an eyebrow, heart palpitating at the tone of voice. “You think I didn’t notice your eyes on me, undressing me with your stare, while I was chained to L? That I couldn’t _feel _them on me while I was locked in that cell?” You sucked in a breath, recessing into your seat. “I wonder if you liked it, seeing me powerless, chained like a dog. It must have brought thrills down your spine. You love showing up alphas, don’t you? You _get off_ on it. Why else would you be a detective? I’ve seen it every day.” 

“Light, you can’t—,” you went to stand up.

“_Sit down,”_ he growled, and your omega body surrendered to the order. His scent was consuming you again. “You don’t get to make demands anymore. You’ve avoided me since the day you showed up here, resolved and fearless, which, I have to say, I was disappointed. You’re too smart. I thought you saw yourself better than me, an overconfident omega looking to challenge the heads of the pack, but that wasn’t it at all, was it? Oh no, you knew since day one that I was someone who was going to trigger your… _primal_ urges. I should have known better.” You shook your head, wanting nothing more than to escape the room, but his scent, his very nature, kept you still. 

“Get to the point.”

“I told you, you don’t make demands.” You huffed. 

“I’m sure Misa—.”

“_Don’t_ say her name.” He stood to his full height, legs bringing themselves to stand over you. He leaned down, nose kissing yours at the small distance. “You got lucky, last time, that I didn’t take you and fuck you against this table when you came in here, hot and begging for it. Next time, you won’t be so lucky.” He gave you room to run, his eyes watching your back as you hurried out the door. 

_What the fuck was that?_

_Ev_er since you kept your distance from the alpha, but he wasn’t having it. He _wanted_ to remind you every chance he could. Whether it was brushing just a little too close to you as you passed each other by, lingering touches, predatory glances, everything he can do that wouldn’t wring out any suspicion from the rest. His scent haunted you, and he _knew_ it. He_ loved_ it. You hated the shame his power over you brought. You were supposed to be tough, but you can’t fight nature. 

Six months of this agony occurred; every day worse than the last. You couldn’t miss work. You had to save your sick days for your heat, so skipping wasn’t an option. Well, until your heat did come. 

Late. 

“I can’t come in today. It’s a weekend, for fuck’s sake!” Your heat was coming, you knew it, but it hadn’t presented yet. Not with the number of pills you were taking and with Light’s last threat hanging over your head. The man sighed on the other end of the phone. 

“Y/N, please go in for me. It’s my daughter’s birthday,” it was a cheap move by Aizawa to guilt-trip you. How the hell were you supposed to say no to that? You grumbled. 

“Fine. Tell Light I’ll be there in twenty.” So much for Solo Saturdays, you mused. It wouldn’t be bad if someone else was there, but if it was just you two pulling the weekend, you were in trouble and pledged to kill Aizawa after. 

Holding the doorknob into the office, you sent a quick, unanswered prayer as you walked in to spot only Light standing in front of the computer, leaned over with multiple files in front of him. He didn’t turn around to regard you. No one else could be seen in the room. You froze. He seemed to lock up too, head tilting up to look straight ahead. 

“I thought I smelled you. Come, we need to review these.” You knew he can sense your apprehension approaching the files next to him, but you concealed it, walking pridefully next to him. He wouldn’t do anything. _He couldn’t_. He was L now, supposedly. He had to act like it. “Don’t overlook those.” 

“I won’t.” 

The first couple of hours were somewhat peaceful, mind ignoring the aroma in the air. You forbade yourself from relaxing in it, but it was so tempting. You shook your head. You had to focus on what’s ahead of you, not on his long, pretty fingers walking along the pages, or the way he licks his lips, or how he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, revealing his protruding collarbone, or how his—_shit._ He caught your eyes. You didn’t miss the grin taking over his features. _I hate people who know they’re hot. _

“What should we do about the—,” _no._ You didn’t finish your statement, gasping and dropping the papers in your hands so they scattered all over the floor. “Shit,” your arm wrapped around your core, the fervor raging inside, beginnings of a raging fire. Light couldn’t be fucking _happier_. He strode towards you, but you backed away. It just hit you, so you had time to get away, but you didn’t have the speed of a hungry alpha, chasing you down to pin you to the wall with his slim hips. _Fuck,_ the friction. You shook your head. “Get off.” A single hand crawled up from your waistline, tiptoeing over your chest and up your neck to tilt your head up with his thumb. Your chest heaved into his own. 

“I told you. This time, you’re not getting away.” He pushed more into you, nose embedding itself into your neck, inhaling audibly. Between the wall and his body, you were trapped, for he gave no leeway between either of you. _Jesus, he’s trying to trigger his fucking rut! _You pushed and struggled, but he found it too easy to keep you put. His groin rolled against you, forcing your tailbone into the wall. Hands tangled in your hair, his deep inhaling becoming more erratic, gasps escaping his mouth and sending goosebumps in its wake. _Don’t fucking succumb. By God, don’t. _It was hard, considering how he deliciously ground into you, cock digging into the crotch of your pants, that friction you so dearly needed, hard and just so… _fuck. _

His head fell back in ecstasy. When he regained focus, it hit you. His smell, his everything. Light’s eyes colored blood red, mouth lifted in a sneer, a wolf looking at its dinner. He crashed his mouth once more into yours with no hesitance. You allowed him to, the taste was far too addictive, granting him access to devour you, leaning over you. It’s too good. “Your eyes are nice and yellow, Y/N,” he whispered against your lips. “I think you’re liking this too much.” His tone dragged down to a growl, a curled hand in the opening of your jacket, tearing downwards. You wiggled your arms to allow to drop to the ground. Your clothes were too hot, _too hot,_ they had to come off. You basically ripped your own shirt off and jumped out of your trousers. “Calm down there.”

  
You stood there, heaving in your underclothes as he remained perfectly decent in front of you. Two dainty fingers gathered the viscous substance that dripped down your bare legs, deliberately trailing them upwards until he stuck them in his mouth, eyes glued to yours the whole time. Teeth catching your lips, you watched as he slipped the digits out and groan. 

“Please,” you uttered. He leaned in. 

“Please, what?” You mustered a glare. He pressed a finger against your closed cunt, applying the slightest pressure and just slightly rubbing. You’re too sensitive. “You _are _wet, huh?” Light mused, pressing another against the drenched fabric, sensually moving them in sync. “You must_ hate_ this. All the power I have over you. Even the slightest movement of my fingers,” a shuttered breath escaped your lips, “has you losing control. My, you have a powerful heat, don’t you?” 

How the _fuck_ is he keeping himself so contained? 

He slipped the digits under the useless cloth, not wasting any time in pushing two of them in. His thumb flicked against the small bundle of nerves while the two inside pressed upwards. “Who knew you could break so easily like this? I’m not even doing anything—.”

“Fuck you.” You talked a big game for someone barely dressed against the wall, sunk into your heat with two fingers twisting inside you. He lowered his head level with yours.

“I think… _I will._” With an abrupt tug with his free hand, your bra was ripped downwards, letting the girls loose to the air around them. He laughed on his path to sinking one bud into his mouth, nipping and licking like a starving child. Your head fell back, breathless. There was fuzz everywhere while he added a finger, lifted his mouth and trailed it back up to seize your lips one more. His fingers were fucking moving_—Jesus—what! _You were moaning right into his damn mouth. He ripped his head and fingers away at the same time, giving the digits the same treatment as last time. He grasped your shoulder, forcing you towards the single couch they had in the Task Force office and pushed you back onto it. 

His formed leered over you, shoulders rising and falling. Quickly, he disrobed, leaving nothing but his swollen length rock hard in front of you. It wasn’t thick, but it was long enough to take a second, third, and fourth look_. Pretty like him. _“I was going to, but maybe…” His body, lean and taut, lowered, face even with the space between your thighs. His fingers walked your panties down to your ankles, throwing them somewhere. “Just a taste won’t hurt. You can wait, right?” Your gaze, wild and sweaty, met his calm countenance. He didn’t break eye contact as his tongue took its first swipe up your slit. 

“Fuck—_fuck_.” You were crying. All the fucking build up. “If you don’t stick your cock in me, I’m going to—,” your threat was interrupted by his teeth, nipping at your already swollen clit. His tongue writhed deeper. Your hand covered your mouth, biting your thumb. He craned his neck to look up at you. 

“Oh, no. You don’t hold in those noises for me. _You don’t._ Get that hand down, babygirl.” He stayed close to your dripping heat, watching with wide, red eyes as you lower your hand back to the cushion. Satisfied, he dove back in, hungrier, rubbing furiously at your clit with his fingers. Your back rose, bending off the surface of the couch.

You felt it building. Like a rising sea, it built along the wall, the dam about to break. _So close, so close—_nothing. He pulled his head away, teeth revealing under his one-sided smile, your juices lacing his lips. 

“No—_why?”_ You gyrated your hips, seeking anything from him, but he only watched with amusement and his painfully hard cock, dripping with precum. You peeked an eye open. He crawled up your body, straddling your hips. 

“It worked perfectly,” he said. “How lucky was it what Aizawa actually_ planned _something on his daughter’s birthday on the weekend that I _happened _to ask him to come in? And your heat just happened to trigger today?” He laughed, head falling back, locks following suit. “It’s all too easy anymore.” He settled himself. “You’re wet enough, you don’t even need lube. I’m flattered.” Before thrusting his hips forward, he paused in thought. 

_“Beg._” Your head fell loosely back. “I can keep my rut composed for hours, can you do the same with your heat? Come on, tell me how much you _love_ it. You _crave _it.” You hated it, hated _this, _but ache in your core was a flame you couldn’t extinguish anymore. Air filtered through your teeth in a hiss. He prodded your entrance, slow and sure of his movements. “Come on, let go. _Give in.”_

“Fuck! Please, you’re so fucking amazing, Light. I need it, I need you. I can’t—I can’t handle it anymore. Please, _alpha.” _Red flickered in his eyes at the name. He laughed, a low, maniacal laugh. It grew until his head shot back in laughter. 

“You know, no one else can touch you like this, see you like this. I’m going to make sure everyone_fucking_ knows who you belong to.” You shook your head. 

“M-misa,” he surged forward, body hovering over yours, weight supported on his elbows. 

“You really want to say another omega’s name right now? Don’t worry about her. Focus on me. Focus on my cock—_ugh_—pushing into you. Yeah, that’s it.” You gasped. He was slow on entry, but when he was sheath to the hilt, he was relentless in pounding into your after. Breath panting into your neck before he sunk his teeth into your sweat gland. He sucked on your skin, hips pounding and pounding. You released a scream of his name. “That’s it,” he breathed, blood on his white teeth. 

He maneuvered you after a while, switching to bring your body to straddle his own. Hands on your hips, he continued to dominate, despite your positions. He pounded up into you, the new angle sending new sensations through your core. “Let me hear you. Who’s doing this to you?” You were crumpling, needing to find balance on his shoulders. 

“You, Light—shit! Keep going!” It was too good, the water was flooding again. It built and built and _finally,_ it burst. With the loudest fucking scream, you felt the best relief in your whole life, despite his continued thrashing beneath you, slowly becoming more erratic. 

“You know—we can’t make a mess. Hope you don’t mind if I…” Momentarily back to your senses after riding out your orgasm, you shook your head, pulling to escape, but his hands kept an iron grip on your hips as his knot kept you locked in. 

“Light please, don’t stop, I—please!” He didn’t listen, too focused on his own release as it began to rope into you. Your mouth opened to scream, but it was silent. He rode it out, lowering your down so every centimeter was sunk into you. 

“If you even think about touching another alpha,” his fingers brushed against the swelling mark on your neck, “_I’ll kill them._”


End file.
